


Connected

by hit_the_books, White_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, Freeform, Grace Kink, M/M, Multi, Team Free Will, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Wings/pseuds/White_Wings
Summary: Castiel è stanco di guarire sempre i due fratelli dopo la caccia, perciò decide di condividere parte della sua grazia con loro, ma questo avrà dei risvolti inaspettati.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Connected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856387) by [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books). 



Ciao a tutti, questa è la traduzione di una storia che ho trovato su AO3 e che mi è sembrata particolare.  
L’autrice si chiama hit_the_books (se volete potete leggere la storia in inglese, visto che in alcuni punti rende sicuramente meglio che in italiano, il link è  
[Connected](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6856387)  
[hit_the_books](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/profile)

E’ il primo lavoro che faccio come traduzione e spero sia venuto fuori qualcosa di decente.  
Rating: Rosso, che più rosso non si può, perché ci sono tante scene di sesso.  
Disclaimer: I personaggi non mi appartengono (purtroppo) e non scrivo a scopo di lucro. Niente di tutto questo vuole essere un offesa verso gli attori del cast.  
Con ciò, vi lascio alla lettura. Ci si vede giù.  
Le frasi scritte in corsivo rappresentano i pensieri.

 

Connected  
by hit_the_books

 

E’ buio e poi Sam apre gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre. Una forma familiare si sposta intorno al suo gomito destro e forse sta dicendo qualcosa, ma le orecchie di Sam fischiano e la sua vista è sfocata.  
Cerca di muovere il braccio destro, ma sente come se violenti coltelli lo tagliassero attraverso la pelle, i muscoli e le ossa. Niente sembra a posto. Cerca di parlare, ma Sam non riesce a dire nulla. Sente come se la sua gola avesse ingoiato un barattolo di aghi.  
Infine, il suo udito comincia a tornare e la voce di Dean graffia attraverso ogni terminazione nervosa lacerata che Sam ha ancora a sua disposizione.

"Cas, oh andiamo amico! Dove diavolo sei ?!" Dean urla a nessuno, _o sta parlando al cellulare?_  
Sam si rende conto che è steso a terra accanto a Baby. Le sue viscere sono state strappate fuori.  
Non ricorda come è arrivato accanto alla macchina, sul lato di una strada sterrata.  
In lontananza un flap-flap di ali segnala l'arrivo di Castiel, ma Sam ancora non riesce a parlare e la sua vista sta cominciando a svanire.

L’oscurità inizia a inghiottire Sam di nuovo e poi sente una fresca pressione delle dita sulla fronte. La sensazione di lame affilate viene sostituita con quella della cera fusa e lentamente Sam viene ricostruito.

"Cosa stavate cacciando?" Cas chiede, come se rimettere di nuovo insieme Sam fosse nulla.

"Uh, abbiamo pensato che fosse un Black Dog, ma qualunque cosa fosse: è morto."

"Pensavo ..." E Sam può quasi sentire Cas scuotere la testa con sdegno.

Aprendo di nuovo gli occhi, Sam è sollevato di scoprire che il dolore è solo un ricordo, ora la luce del crepuscolo scivola su di lui. Le dita di Cas rimangono sulla sua fronte e l’angelo guarda Sam con uno sguardo interrogativo.

"Questa è la quinta volta negli ultimi dieci giorni, che ho dovuto agire come vostro guaritore personale." Castiel guarda fra Sam e Dean, la frustrazione è scritta chiaramente sul suo volto.  
"Non posso continuare a guarire voi due in questo modo. E'... prosciugante e inefficiente".  
"Scusate. E' solo- "  
Dean si accovaccia accanto a Sam e Cas.

"Questa vostra...incoscienza avrà un costo alla fine. Non potete andare avanti così."  
Cas toglie finalmente le dita dalla fronte di Sam e il minore si rende conto di aver trattenuto il respiro.

Lentamente il cacciatore aspira l'aria, si siede su e guarda Cas, ignorando il poco spazio personale che c’è tra loro in quel momento.  
"Che cosa proponi di fare?" chiede il giovane cacciatore.  
Castiel si alza e spazzola via la polvere della strada dai pantaloni e poi si pulisce le mani.  
"Forse dovremmo tornare alla stanza del motel per discutere meglio di questo."

L'angelo se ne va, in attesa che Dean e Sam lo raggiungano. Dean aiuta Sam e si lamenta di Cas che li ha lasciati soli con un lungo viaggio in auto, di un'ora, davanti a loro.

"Sì, ma almeno lui non ti ha eliminato, rendendoti così impossibile fare cazzate per una settimana" gli fa notare Sam, mentre prende il fucile davanti a lui.  
_E' bello essere in grado di scherzare con lui ancora una volta_.  
Sam pensa a se stesso, a quanto si era sforzato a reagire, dopo la morte di Dean mentre cercavano di uccidere Lilith, il ricordo della loro separazione è ancora troppo fresco.

Dean sale sul sedile del conducente.  
"Se lo dici tu. Spero solo che non abbia intenzione di tagliarci fuori."  
Chiuse le portiere, Dean avvia il motore e comincia a fare marcia indietro verso la parte principale della strada sterrata.

"Sai, eravamo abituati a fare tutto questo senza guarigione angelica. Forse siamo diventati troppo spericolati?" Sam fissa fuori dal finestrino il paesaggio che si sta oscurando.

"O forse l'universo sta cercando di distruggerci più che mai. Ci hai mai pensato? Che il Paradiso e l'Inferno stanno sparando sui nostri culi." Dean si immette sulla rampa d'accesso e la macchina inizia a svoltare finalmente sull’asfalto.

Sam si contorce sul sedile guardando Dean, deglutisce mentre esamina il fratello. Sa che non potrebbe mai sopportare di perderlo ancora una volta, ma ciò lo fa sentire come se approfittassero ogni volta dell’intervento angelico di Cas.  
"Penso solo che forse potremmo essere più attenti, ecco tutto."

"Va bene. Sarò più attento una volta che tutti smetteranno di cercare di farci diventare le loro puttane."

 

***

 

Sam guarda con diffidenza la ragazza del distributore di benzina che fissa Dean mentre quest’ultimo esamina la birra in fresco, porte spalancate, il sedere che sporge un po' perché sta cercando sugli scaffali più bassi. L'impiegata continua ad arrotolare la fine della sua coda di cavallo fra le dita mostrando un più che evidente interesse per suo fratello, il più palese che Sam ha avuto la sfortuna di osservare nei suoi ricordi recenti. Il suo nome sul cartellino dice che si chiama "Hayley".

"Scatta una foto, che durerà più a lungo" Sam dice in fretta con tono indignato, mentre sbatte giù una dozzina di bottiglie di acqua, cinque confezioni di carne e un paio di giornali. C'era una tavola calda nei pressi del motel dove avrebbero potuto prendere qualcosa d’asporto, ma questi rifornimenti erano per domani e da portare alla prossima caccia.

Con le guance sempre più rosse, Hayley l'impiegata, passa alla cassa gli articoli di Sam e gli permette di pagare anche il carburante messo. Dean vaga nel negozio, con le bottiglie di El Sol nella sua presa e lancia il denaro per loro sul bancone.

"Non preoccuparti per il resto." sogghigna Dean e Sam rotea gli occhi nel momento in cui Hayley sorride di rimando.

Quasi stordita dal bianco perlaceo di Dean, a questo punto, o almeno così sembra, Hayley ricorda solo in un secondo momento il resto di Sam e glielo consegna.

Sam procede a guidare Dean per tornare alla macchina.

"Non dovremmo continuare a far aspettare Cas." si lamenta Sam, non volendo inimicarsi ulteriormente l'essere celeste.

«Hey! Il pennuto ha migliaia di anni. Non sentirà la nostra mancanza per qualche minuto."  
Dean è subito dietro Sam quando raggiungono l'auto ed è solo un secondo, prima che si separino, prima che Sam faccia il giro per andare al sedile anteriore del passeggero, Dean è nel suo spazio personale e sente un brivido partirgli dalla base del collo.

_Bene! Ovviamente._

"Sì, sono esausto." Sam balza sul sedile del passeggero anteriore e cerca di calmare il battito improvviso del suo cuore, mentre convulsamente sistema l'acqua e giornali sul sedile accanto a lui.

"Bene, ci dirigeremo a destra di nuovo, Bella Addormentata".

Sam non osa replicare. Non è sicuro di quello che verrà fuori dalla sua bocca.

Dopo essere saliti entrambi, Dean accende il motore, l’album "Heaven and Hell" dei Black Sabbath parte di nuovo nello stereo, con la canzone "Lady Evil". Sam ruba un altro sguardo a Dean mentre suo fratello riporta loro indietro verso l'autostrada, le luci della stazione di servizio vengono catturate un’ultima volta dai capelli di Dean.

La testa di Dean è una corona di cerchi dorati, poi tutto passa, mentre guida, l’oscurità si fa più intensa. Sam distoglie lo sguardo e stringe i denti. Tutto era stato molto più facile, prima che Dean morisse la prima volta nella contea di Broward.

Adesso?

Sam si sente bloccato tra due differenti brame e due diversi desideri: entrambi portano alla dannazione.

 

***

 

Cas saluta Dean e Sam con sguardo torvo nel momento in cui entrano nella loro modesta stanza di motel. Il maggiore ignora Cas e si dirige verso il frigo e mette le birre all'interno. Il sacchetto pieno di hamburger e patatine fritte sotto il braccio di Sam non va da nessuna parte, il più giovane dei Winchester cerca di ignorare lo sguardo predatorio che Cas sta dando ad entrambi. Il modo in cui Cas se ne sta in piedi alla fine della stanza e segue ogni loro movimento fa sentire Sam a disagio.

"Avreste dovuto metterci solo un'ora per tornare."

Cas fa un passo avanti.

Dean prende due birre dal frigo e fa spallucce.  
"Avevamo bisogno di rifornirci." Passando una birra a Sam, Dean afferra la borsa con il cibo e inizia a porre la loro cena sul tavolo della stanza. "Gli uomini devono mangiare."

Castiel ricaccia indietro la sua frustrazione, recupera la padronanza di sé e si ammorbidisce un po’.  
"Sì, naturalmente…"

"Così - Sam stappa la sua birra e afferra uno degli hamburger sul tavolo - qual è la tua proposta?"

"Mmh…esattamente" dice Dean con la bocca piena.

Facendo un passo, Cas si dirige con disinvoltura verso il tavolo, ruba una patatina e la esamina attentamente tra le sue dita.  
"Siccome voi due sembrate quasi incapaci di attraversare una settimana senza infortuni...vi propongo di condividere, con ognuno di voi, una piccola parte della mia grazia. Con questo-"

"Aspetta un minuto, hai intenzione di condividere parte del tuo potere con noi? Ciò che ti rende un angelo?"  
Sam chiede con timore e sorpresa, un sensazione di indegnità serpeggiava nel suo ventre facendolo congelare e smettere di mangiare.

"Sì. E con la mia grazia sarete in grado di recuperare energie da molte delle vostre ferite, senza dover ricorrere continuamente alla mia presenza.”

"Ma non avevi detto che guarirci ti sta prosciugando?" chiese Dean con la testa inclinata come spesso faceva Cas.

"Quando si tratta di un infortunio grave come quello subito da Sam oggi, allora sì, mi prosciuga. Ma con un po' della mia grazia a diventare parte di voi due, sarà più simile ad...accendere una candela da uno che sta già bruciando. Molto più facile che accendere un fiammifero per accenderla."

L'analogia fa un certo effetto, Sam lo riconosce. "Ci saranno alcuni, uh, effetti collaterali?"

"Dovreste stare entrambi perfettamente bene. Sarete riempiti dalla grazia che vi fornirò."

Dean sembra dubbioso. "Non lo so, suona un po'... come una possessione. Essere un tramite."

Cas annuisce.  
"So che può sembrare così, ma vi assicuro che sarete ancora voi e avrete il pieno controllo dei vostri corpi e dei vostri pensieri. Sarà solo per guarire più velocemente quando avrete qualche lieve infortunio e per recuperare più facilmente da quelli più seri in cui sareste in pericolo di vita."

"Che ne pensi, Sammy?"

Sam incrocia gli occhi di Dean. Oggi ci era andato vicino. Chi sapeva quanto sarebbe stata rischiosa la prossima.  
"Certo, perché no?"

"Sei sicuro?" Dean chiede, guardando Sam come se fosse una sua scelta.  
_Come se tenermi al sicuro fosse l'unica cosa di cui ha bisogno._

Il desiderio di prendere una pausa per una volta, di alzare le loro possibilità di riuscita, come pedine sulle tavole del destino, è considerevole per Sam. "Sì, ne sono sicuro."

Dean annuisce. "Ok bene, Cas, sai, perchè non ci hai fatto prima questa offerta?"

L'angelo trascina goffamente i piedi per un attimo e poi fissa i due fratelli, la postura rigida e poco comunicativa.  
"Perché vi siete “infortunati” spesso di recente e il modo di trasmettervi il potere potrebbe risultare sgradevole per la procedura che il trasferimento della grazia comporta."

"Woah ‘sgradevole’?"  
Dean alza le mani e si allontana da Cas.  
"Non avevi detto che non ci sarebbe stato alcun effetto collaterale?"  
"Non ci sarà." Cas fa un passo avanti, le spalle dritte.  
"Tuttavia, il processo prevede... un bacio ad ognuno di voi e sono sicuro che potreste trovare sgradevole baciarmi."

_Oh cazzo!_ Sam vede il calore salire sulle guance di Dean e può sentire il rossore strisciare anche sul proprio collo. Improvvisamente si sente a disagio, ha caldo, perché l'angelo, con i capelli costantemente incasinati e abbaglianti occhi azzurri per il quale Sam ha una cotta che ha sempre tentato di nascondere, lui lo considera con una sorta di riverenza che ha riservato a poche persone nella sua vita...uno dei pochi altri esseri umani a cui non dispiace se ha l’attenzione di Dean.

_Ha intenzione di baciarmi. Cas sta per baciarmi. Lo sa? Ha idea di come mi sento? Lui legge le menti. Cazzo, lo deve sapere..._ Ma, mentre il mini panico di Sam continua e le guance di Dean rimangono della stessa tonalità luminosa di cremisi, Cas guarda i due con leggero divertimento. O almeno quello che traspare per divertimento delicato ogni volta che Cas inclina la testa in quel modo, strizza gli occhi e fa quelle smorfie con le labbra.

"Certo capisco se il-" dice l’angelo.

"No, no" Dean deglutisce rumorosamente "Sono sicuro che possiamo gestire un bacio. Vero Sam?" la sua voce è un po’ più tesa del solito.

"Giusto" riesce a dire Sam, anche lui con voce tesa.

"Allora, se siete d'accordo, procederò." facendo un passo verso Dean, Cas si trova di fronte a suo fratello che lo guarda in attesa.

"Uhh, quindi dobbiamo solo baciarci?" Dean chiede a voce bassa, Cas è nel suo spazio personale in un modo in cui, Sam sa, Dean si è lamentato in precedenza.

"Sì."  
Improvvisamente, Cas si piega in avanti e mette una mano sulla parte posteriore del collo di Dean e lo tira a sé, la bocca leggermente aperta. Dean chiude gli occhi.

Non c'è nessun calore dietro alla pressione di quelle labbra, Cas cerca di mantenersi il più professionale possibile, ma Sam non può fermare il modo in cui il respiro gli sta aumentando nel petto. E’ finita velocemente, Dean apre gli occhi mentre un improvviso bagliore blu brilla tra le loro bocche, una linea sottile in contrasto con la pressione di queste.

Il bagliore si spegne e Cas si tira indietro da Dean. Sam non riesce a leggere l'espressione di Dean, ma non sembra del tutto dispiaciuto.

"Senti qualcosa…"  
Ma prima che Sam finisca di fare la sua domanda, Cas è su di lui, come ha fatto con Dean. Sam chiude istintivamente gli occhi e permette a Cas di aprirgli la bocca. Può sentire Dean su Castiel, in modo chiaro le cipolle del suo hamburger con il sapore della birra. Poi c'è Cas sotto questo, che sa di sorgenti di montagna, neve, lavanda, freschezza…

Un calore passa nella bocca di Sam e apre gli occhi mentre un filamento di grazia blu comincia a brillare tra lui e Cas. Sam guarda Dean e trova suo fratello a fissarlo con uno sguardo che va oltre la semplice preoccupazione, ma Sam non riesce ad identificarlo.

Il tutto è finito prima di quanto Sam si aspettasse e Cas si allontana con passo malfermo.

"Ecco. Ovviamente si dovrebbero evitare lesioni quando è possibile. Ma almeno ora avrete una possibilità di riuscita…" Cas ondeggia sul posto e Sam è un fulmine, i riflessi rapidi di un cacciatore che fermano Cas prima che cada a terra.

"Merda, Cas!" urla Dean e si precipita verso loro due. Ma Cas non risponde, sta gemendo pietosamente contro la spalla di Sam. Mettendosi un passo dietro a Cas, Dean aiuta Sam a manovrare l’angelo nel letto vicino alla porta.

"Non avevi detto che non ci sarebbe stato alcun effetto collaterale!?" quasi grida Dean standogli addosso e controllandolo da sopra. Le sue mani preoccupate lo toccano qui e là.

Sam sta indietro, cercando di mantenere il panico sotto controllo ma vorrebbe unirsi a Dean per assicurarsi che Cas stia bene. E’ uno sforzo, ma Sam resta ai piedi del letto.

Alla fine Cas manda via Dean.  
"Sto bene" farfuglia "lasciami in pace."

"Ma-"

"Basta." Cas seppellisce il suo viso nel cuscino scuotendo la testa in modo sprezzante verso Dean.

Sembra volerci tutto il controllo di Dean per allontanarsi da Cas e girarsi verso Sam.

 

"Allora, pavimento o…" fa il maggiore, occhieggiando l’unico letto disponibile.  
"E’ un king size, ce la faremo!" sbotta Sam.

Dean rotea gli occhi e, sorprendentemente, non è in disaccordo.  
"Sì, dopo che abbiamo bevuto un paio di birre, certo."

Così mentre Cas cerca di ristabilirsi sul letto del maggiore, Dean e Sam bevono tutta la birra che il più grande ha comprato e un'intera bottiglia di Johnnie Walker tra di loro. Raggiungono solo una leggera conversazione. Il dispiacere di Dean si sente, e questo è facile da intuire quando finalmente si arrampica sul letto vuoto accanto a Sam.

Raggomitolato su un fianco, rivolto verso il minore, Dean brontola nel suo cuscino:  
"Niente effetti collaterali? Niente effetti collaterali il cavolo!”.

Dean si addormenta prima che Sam possa rispondere.

 

 

***

 

 

Un raggio di sole filtra attraverso una fessura tra le tende e risplende nel volto di Sam. E’ emozionante.  
Sam sente un peso tra le braccia e un calore contro il petto: Dean, alla sua destra, è premuto contro di lui. Di fronte a lui.

Ogni singola lentiggine sul viso del maggiore è come una pagliuzza d'oro. Un conto alla rovescia silenzioso inizia mentre Sam riflette su tre cose contemporaneamente: _come è potuto succedere? Che diavolo ha intenzione di fare Dean? Posso rubargli un bacio?_

Come se avesse sentito il suo ultimo pensiero, Dean si sposta un po' tra le braccia di Sam e _inclina la bocca, verso la mia?_ Le labbra serrate, i respiri brevi, Sam si lecca le labbra e si abbassa un po'. Lui è incerto perché è improvvisamente consapevole del rischio. Si sta spingendo oltre, sta per oltrepassare una soglia che non ha mai scavalcato prima. _Sicuramente Dean sa tra quali braccia si trova?_

Le molle del letto si spostano mentre Cas si gira su quello che doveva essere il letto di Dean. Il maggiore fa un suono assonnato di protesta contro il rumore.

«È sempre così...coccolone, quando voi due dormite nello stesso letto?"  
Chiede Cas senza mezzi termini, la voce che attraversa lo spazio tra i due letti.

Sam non risponde a Cas e guarda Dean agitarsi tra le sue braccia, spingendosi contro Sam. Spingendo. Iniziando a schiacciarlo. Trattiene il respiro, il mondo si sposta improvvisamente intorno a Sam che si ritrova a scivolare via da Dean mentre cade dal letto e atterra sul tappeto sporco del motel.

"Ahi!" Sam grida pateticamente e guarda in alto per vedere Dean che sta guardando in basso verso di lui, confuso.

"Che ci fai lì?" Dean tende una mano a Sam per farlo sollevare.

"Hai spinto Sam fuori dal letto con…"

"Sì" Sam interrompe Cas, “mi hai spinto fuori dal letto." _Sicuramente non c'è bisogno di far sapere a Dean che si stava schiacciando contro di me, le labbra pronte. No, non c'è bisogno._

"Eh, va bene...Mi dispiace." Dean tira Sam su.  
"Amico, ho avuto un sogno stranissimo."

_Ora che si parla di questo..._  
"Eri tu?"  
Sam si mette una mano tra i capelli e cerca di sembrare disinteressato, prova a spostarsi in modo che il suo alzabandiera mattutino non diventi evidente.

"Mmm, c’eravamo tutti." Dean inizia ad arrossire, "uh…cistavamococcolandosulretrodibaby" Dean sputa fuori. Invece di aspettare una risposta, Dean scivola fuori dal suo letto e passeggia velocemente fino al bagno, chiudendo a chiave la porta alle sue spalle.

Sam non si rende conto che la sua bocca è aperta, la chiude quando Cas invade il suo spazio.

"Il battito di Dean è aumentato in questo momento. Sembra essere a disagio” afferma Cas, gli occhi fissi sulla porta del bagno chiusa a chiave.

Sam guarda la porta bianca e rimane in silenzio.  
Sogni di sedili in pelle e di abbracci più che fraterni mordono la coda ai sui pensieri coscienti.

 

***

 

La casa sa di muffa.  
I pavimenti, solo un paio di inverni e poi marciranno. La vernice si sta sbucciando e staccando dalle pareti. Sam è da solo nella ex cucina, per ora. Da solo con i suoi pensieri. Prova disgusto per se. Dubbi. Paure. Ogni cosa si agita nella sua testa mentre prova a quanto è difficile non pensare a tutto quello che è successo da quando ha lasciato Lucifer fuori.

E poi Sam ricorda che San Valentino non è lontano e lui non vuole immaginare Dean uscire e trovare qualcun altro. Le narici di Sam sono riempite per metà dal decadimento della casa e dal pizzicore di acqua salata. Ma niente di tutto ciò importa, perché in questo momento Sam è legato ad una sedia di metallo in quella casa fatiscente, imbavagliato, e incerto su dove sia il suo rapitore.

A dire il vero, non è nemmeno sicuro di chi il suo rapitore sia o cosa sia.  
Come ha detto Dean: tutti provano a farli diventare le loro "puttane" in questi giorni. Avevano cercato di andare a fondo di ciò che c’era dietro al loro ultimo caso, e mentre verificavano in un magazzino, la copertura di Sam era saltata.

Diverse persone sono state scovate nei pressi del magazzino, bruciate e lasciate senza cuore. Ma poi i soliti segni di attività di un licantropo non erano presenti. Ora legato a questa sedia, _e cazzo questi nodi sono così difficili_ , che Sam sta pensando possa trattarsi di un vecchio dio, o vecchi cultisti del dio o una strega.

La rabbia bruciava lentamente dentro Sam, ma non la sente affatto come la sua usuale rabbia, che cerca ogni giorno di gestire e combattere. Questa rabbia è diversa, come quella che aveva quando aveva in circolo sangue di demone. _Si sente quasi giusto_ , ed è abbastanza sicuro che non sia sua.

C'è stato un enorme spacco e le schegge della porta volano sulle spalle di Sam. Chiude istintivamente gli occhi contro gli spruzzi dei frammenti, il legno marcio gli scivola addosso quando la porta si spalanca e crolla sul pavimento.

"SAM!" Dean urla e si precipita verso di lui.

Le mani di Dean bruciano contro le guance di Sam ed è come se una scarica passasse attraverso di loro e li collegasse. La pelle d'oca improvvisamente copre le braccia di Sam e si sente sollevato e felice, ma è quasi come se questi sentimenti non fossero suoi, anzi lui ne è sicuro. E’ come se fossero scivolati in lui il momento in cui Dean lo ha toccato. Infine Dean gli tira via il bavaglio dalla bocca.

"Ehi" dice Sam, la voce un po’ tremolante, il dolore si diffonde attraverso la sua gola.

C'è un leggero luccichio bagnato negli occhi di Dean, come se stesse quasi per piangere.  
Il maggiore si schiarisce la voce e parla con fermezza.  
"Ciao a te. Ho pensato..." Lui non ha bisogno di dire quello che pensa, Sam lo sa.

Dean comincia a tagliare via i legacci di Sam con un coltello.  
"E’...morto?" chiede Sam, con voce calma, il torace stretto.

"Sì. Bobby ha chiamato con alcune informazioni e...dannazione, era Huehueteotl. Vuol dire figlio di puttana, un dio atzeco vecchio tipo."  
Dean si accovaccia davanti a Sam, tagliando le corde finali che legano i piedi di Sam insieme. Sam si strofina i polsi doloranti.

«Come…" Ma prima che Sam riesce a finire la sua domanda, sente di nuovo l'odore pungente di acqua salata.

"L'acqua salata" Dean risponde alla sua mezza domanda, ma guarda in alto verso Sam, la testa reclinata, le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
"Sam ..."

"Come mi hai trovato?" Sam chiede, ma pensa di sapere già la risposta.

"Io...ho avuto una sensazione." Dean si alza e rimane davanti a Sam mentre si alza anche lui.

Annuendo, Sam guarda dietro di lui la porta scheggiata, facendo il punto di quanto siano vicini insieme in quel momento. "Anch’io ne ho avute un sacco di recente."

"Dobbiamo parlare." Dean dirigendosi verso l’uscita della porta sul retro.

 

***

 

"Allora, hai detto che dovevamo parlare" Sam inizia, dopo che si sono seduti, fissandosi a vicenda per dieci minuti, nel poco spazio tra i due letti scadenti del motel.

Questo fa sentire Dean ancora più a disagio, Sam riesce a percepire la sua ansia. Sanno quando tutto questo è cominciato. Sanno chi l’ha iniziato.

Il maggiore si passa una mano tra i capelli, la tensione è evidente sul suo volto, cerca di non imprecare riguardo alla situazione.  
"Ha detto che non ci sarebbero stati effetti collaterali".

"Non credo che sapesse...anche se...pensi che ci abbia evitato da quando…" riflette Sam ad alta voce, lasciando la frase in sospeso.

"Come la peste. Ha risposto alle nostre chiamate, ma non ha colto le mie allusioni in proposito o ha fatto finta."

Sam stringe e rilascia i pugni, poi dice:  
"Mi sono sentito più arrabbiato del _normale_. Non come lo sono di solito."

Dean sospira e annuisce.  
"Dannazione...è stato lo stesso per me.".  
Dean alza di colpo lo sguardo verso gli occhi di Sam e il minore può vedervi una richiesta mentre il maggiore dice mentalmente _"Sento anche altre cose e non so cosa fare..."_  
_Cazzo, Dean..._

Sam gli restituisce lo sguardo, le guance arrossate che vede riflesse anche su Dean. Deglutisce a vuoto aspettando che Dean prenda l’iniziativa, ma il fratello maggiore non chiude la distanza tra loro due. _Ora o mai più…cazzo._

Sam scivola sul pavimento tra i due letti e si inginocchia davanti a Dean, incastrato tra le gambe aperte dell’altro. Le sue mani raggiungono nervosamente la guancia di Dean, Sam gli inclina il viso verso il proprio e poi preme delicatamente le loro labbra insieme.

La tensione si impadronisce di Dean in un primo momento e lo rende rigido, ma poi Sam schiude le labbra e Dean lo segue, rilassando i muscoli. Le loro lingue danzano nervosamente l’una sull’altra e poi Dean spinge per averne di più. Sam si lascia prendere e geme nella bocca di suo fratello, sentendosi circondare il collo dalle mani di Dean.

Sotto la fisicità del bacio c’è un’azione di ritorno di ciò che l'altro sta percependo, sperimentando, sentendo. Dean è nervoso, ma appassionato.

Sam interrompe il bacio e guarda negli occhi verdi di suo fratello. I loro respiri sono brevi e caldi. Dean deglutisce agitato e Sam vorrebbe baciare la vena pulsante che vede vibrare al lato del collo di Dean, ma rimane dove si trova. Piccolo e non minaccioso.

Intorno a loro, gli occupanti del motel continuano ad andare e venire. Le porte ad aprirsi e chiudersi. Le macchine a parcheggiare e partire. Si sentono voci che gridano.

Proprio mentre le ginocchia di Sam cominciano a fare male, il cellulare di Dean inizia a squillare. Sam guarda il maggiore mentre risponde.

"Oh, ehi Cas............Sì, siamo ancora nello stesso posto…"

Un battito d'ali e uno sbuffo d'aria segnalano l’arrivo di Castiel. E’ solo a poca distanza da Dean e Sam, li sta fissando, ha la faccia stravolta per via delle emozioni che sembrano quasi estranee per lui. Sam può percepire la sua rabbia e la sua confusione, ma c'è di più ed è quasi troppo da comprendere.

"C-Cas?" Sam chiede, la voce più instabile di quanto volesse.

Dean schizza in piedi, quasi sbattendo Sam a terra. "Hai detto che non ci sarebbe stato alcun effetto collaterale!"

Evitando il loro sguardo, Cas si muove a disagio. "Io non credevo ce ne sarebbero stati."

Spingendo Sam da parte, Dean si fa spazio per arrivare fino a Cas e lo colpisce con un dito nel petto dicendogli: "Ho appena...Ci siamo appena baciati! Ho baciato mio fratello, Cas!"  
Alzandosi in piedi, Sam cerca di non sentirsi ferito dal tono che Dean ha usato. Il maggiore abbassa improvvisamente le spalle e si rivolge a Sam. "Non volevo dire che...questo Sammy."

Sam respira profondamente e annuisce. Accetta le sue scuse, perché capisce che non c’è rimpianto per l’accaduto da parte di Dean, anche se c'è una punta di preoccupazione.

_"Lo so_ che vi siete baciati." Cas afferma, il tono non è così stabile come dovrebbe essere. _Forse è...geloso?_

Dean guarda Sam e poi guarda Cas.  
"Cas?"

"Chiaramente ho sbagliato sul fatto che non ci sarebbero stati effetti collaterali. Questo però non ha causato i...sentimenti e i desideri che stiamo vivendo, anzi ci ha aperto a loro..."

"L’uno per l’altro." Sam dice a bassa voce.

E il minore sa già che Dean è alle prese con una serie di pensieri, sentimenti di colpa, bramosia e desiderio. Non ha bisogno di leggere il viso di Dean per sapere tutto questo, perché scorre su di lui ogni secondo che passa, chiamati fuori dal collegamento con il filo di grazia che Castiel ha infilato tra loro.

Sam guarda Cas e si concentra sulla congiunzione celeste che c’è tra lui e l’angelo. E’ più difficile da percepire con il rumore e la scarsa familiarità che viene fuori dall’essenza di Cas che ha migliaia di anni. C’è un sacco di confusione, ma alcune sensazioni Sam riesce a leggerle. Come la gelosia di ciò che Dean e Sam hanno e la bramosia di essere una parte di esso. Il risveglio di un desiderio maggiore, perché Cas ha sperimentato ciò che Dean e Sam hanno appena fatto.

"Ok, ok, perché come se non fossimo già un gruppo bizzarro, abbiamo dovuto aggiungere questo al mix! E sia. Vado al bar. _Da solo_." Dean spinge per passare tra Sam e Cas, e se ne va fuori dalla porta prima che qualcuno possa pronunciare le parole necessarie per una risposta. _Perché, certo, per Dean questa cosa non è naturale, come lo è per un pesce stare nell’acqua._

***

 

Cas se n’è andato. _Dove?_ Sam pensa che sia un paio di stati più in là in una foresta. Può sentire l'odore degli aghi di pino. Dean non è tornato dal bar ancora, ma Sam può sentire il brusio in sottofondo e suo fratello sta sprecando il loro denaro in alcool, senza però riuscire ad ubriacarsi.

Sdraiato sul suo letto con la TV accesa su un documentario per cui ha perso interesse molto tempo fa, Sam non sa bene cosa fare con se stesso. Potrebbe trovare qualcosa di utile per la prossima caccia o trovare dei libri per cercare un modo per affrontare questo problema dell’apocalisse. Invece, Sam pensa al bacio che ha dato a Dean prima.

Si chiese come sarebbero potute evolversi le cose se Cas non avesse chiamato o se Dean e Cas non se ne fossero andati.

La mano destra vaga lungo il suo corpo, Sam trema e poi inizia a toccarsi con il palmo della mano attraverso i pantaloni della tuta. Ma mentre si addentra sotto il tessuto morbido grigio, sa che non è sufficiente, allora Sam tira fuori la sua erezione, ormai evidente, dai suoi pantaloni e si sfrega con il pollice, girando sulla sua fessura prima di iniziare a toccarsi. Il polso e la mano si muovono con colpi lunghi e languidi, Sam non fa caso ai suoi pensieri.

Immagina se stesso e Dean trafficare sopra Castiel, tutti nudi e sullo stesso grande letto. Poi Dean raggiunge la bocca di Cas e Sam cade fino all’altezza del membro duro dell'angelo e prende la lunghezza di Cas in bocca. Ma siccome non ha davvero in bocca l’erezione del moro, Sam porta due dita della mano sinistra fino alla sua bocca e le succhia. La lingua lavora intorno alle sue falangi, Sam immagina che sta soffiando sulla punta di Cas mentre Dean pomicia con lui.

Del liquido pre-seminale viene fuori dalla sua fessura e lo sfrega giù per la sua lunghezza mentre quella piccola fantasia gioca nella sua testa. Da qualche parte sotto i propri pensieri e i propri sensi, sente la distrazione improvvisa di Dean, mentre è seduto al bar, sente Castiel rabbrividire involontariamente in attesa.

"So che entrambi siete in ascolto." Sam dice ad alta voce, si accarezza con la mano e la fantasia gioca con gli occhi della mente. "Voglio sentirvi tutti e due, così tanto.”

"Sentirvi sopra di me. Su di me. Dentro di me. Vedervi mentre venite per me." Sam accelera la mano e ansima, il rilascio non lontano. "Voglio venire per voi. Vi prego, fatemi venire per voi."

In lontananza Sam sente due voci gemere il suo nome nello stesso momento e poi arriva. Caldo e violento, schizza la sua mano e la camicia, il respiro irregolare e veloce.

Mezz’ora dopo Sam si è ripulito e un altro documentario è in onda, quando Dean ritorna alla loro stanza di motel. Non dice nulla in un primo momento, solo dà a Sam uno sguardo mentre il minore alza gli occhi verso Dean dal letto. Il maggiore rimane in piedi rigidamente in mezzo alla stanza, stringendo e rilasciando i pugni. Non c'è vera rabbia lì, solo preoccupazione e…

«Da quanto tempo?" chiede Dean.

La domanda non ha bisogno di essere definita. "Ho capito che c'era qualcosa...al mio diciassettesimo compleanno. Quando mi hai fatto ubriacare, ma non sono riuscito...a fare nulla. Ma quando sei morto quella prima volta nella contea di Broward: in quel momento _ho capito_."

"Cazzo." Dean si passa rudemente una mano tra i capelli. Incredulità e preoccupazione in guerra dentro di lui.

«Tu?» Sam si porta fuori dal letto e fa dei passi ovattati verso Dean. "Anch’io al tuo diciassettesimo compleanno...ma non l’ho capito fino a quando non te ne sei andato a Stanford." Dean si lascia sfuggire un lungo respiro. Sam si fa più vicino.

"E Cas?"

Una risata si sta facendo strada in Dean e si lecca le labbra prima di rispondere. "Dio, vuoi sapere anche questo."

"Sai cosa penso di lui".

Le guance del maggiore diventano rosse e Dean sembra spostarsi nello spazio di Sam.  
"Quella prima volta che l'ho visto in quel fienile e mi sono reso conto che non era un demone...tu?"

"Quando ho scoperto che si è ribellato per noi...potrei aver preso la cotta per lui un po’ prima di allora." Non c'è nessuna distanza reale tra Dean e Sam ora. Proteso verso l’altro, Sam pone dolcemente un bacio sulla mascella di Dean. Il maggiore riprende fiato a poi lo raggiunge, tirandoselo contro con vigore.

" 'Cotta'? Sembri come…" dice il maggiore canzonandolo.

“Dillo" Sam bacia Dean, che sa di birra, "e mi fermo."

Sam si guadagna uno sguardo, ma Dean non finisce quello che stava dicendo. Invece il maggiore interrompe il bacio e chiede ad alta voce: "Allora, dov’è Cas?"

Ma non c'è nessun battito d'ali. Niente suoneria di cellulare. Sam sente ancora l’odore di aghi di pino. "In una foresta da qualche parte."

Dean non risponde, occupa invece la bocca di Sam con la sua e si fa strada leccando avidamente. E’ difficile non notare il nervosismo bruciante all'interno Dean, la sua paura di essere respinto. Mani callose si muovono, fino a cullare il volto di Sam mentre si baciano, per tenerlo stretto e il minore geme dalla propria gola un apprezzamento. Lasciando scorrere una mano lungo il corpo di Dean, Sam raggiunge e accarezza con movimenti circolari il culo di Dean attraverso i jeans, tirandolo più vicino. La cosa sta diventando difficile da sostenere per tutti e due. Entrambi ancora non riescono a credere a tutto quello che sta accadendo.

Si separano per riprendere fiato, Dean appoggia la propria fronte contro quella di Sam. "Ho…abbiamo...siamo arrivati a _questo_? E’ ok per te…?"

"Io voglio questo." precisa Sam, poi aggiunge: "Ti voglio."

"E Cas?"

"E Cas."

Dean gli ruba un bacio veloce e si lascia andare ad un lungo respiro, strofina la faccia contro Sam, collo contro collo.  
"Abbiamo bisogno di lui per…”

"Vieni qui" lo stoppa Sam. "Se continuiamo lui…"

“Probabilmente si farà vedere." sospira Dean. "Quegli aghi di pino non possono essere così interessanti. Voglio-"

"Toccarti? Baciarti?" finisce Sam.

La risposta di Dean arriva sotto forma di violenta pressione delle loro labbra. Hanno perso tanto tempo, pensa Sam tristemente.

_Recupereremo_ , risponde Dean mentalmente e spinge Sam indietro verso il letto più lontano dalla porta. Abbassandosi, Sam slaccia la cintura di Dean, apre il bottone e la zip e tira giù i jeans di Dean.

_Troppi vestiti_ , Sam geme mentre i pantaloni di Dean si arrotolano sugli stivali.

_Bene bene_. Dean si tira indietro e calcia via gli stivali, prima di aiutare Sam, e completa la rimozione dei suoi jeans e boxer. Poi il maggiore inizia dalla tuta di Sam e gli toglie anche la t-shirt e poco dopo sono entrambi nudi e si esplorano a vicenda con gli occhi.

_Sam, vuoi ancora solo toccarmi, baciarmi…?_ chiede Dean, accalcandosi con Sam verso il letto.

Tracciando con un dito il petto del maggiore, Sam raggiunge il membro dolorante di Dean, così vicino e allettante. _Ho mentito_ , Sam risponde e afferra l’erezione di Dean con una mano. Lo pompa mentre Dean si appropria di nuovo voracemente della sua bocca.

Sam, Dean mette una mano tra di loro e tocca la lunghezza dolorante di Sam. _Non posso crederci_ -

_Credici_. Sam fa in modo che la sua mano avvolga entrambi i loro sessi mentre Dean imposta il ritmo. Gemendo l'uno nelle bocca dell’altro, Sam sente l’attrazione lontana di Cas, come se il suo interesse fosse stato catturato da loro due.

In qualche modo, Dean tira lui e Sam sul letto, in maniera tale che siano disposti su un fianco mentre Sam continua a pompare i loro membri con l'aiuto di Dean. Un po’ di liquido pre-seminale lubrifica le loro erezioni, e Sam non è sicuro di quanto tempo possa durare mentre ha nella propria testa le sensazioni di Dean. Possono sentire quanto è vicino l'altro e questo li fa eccitare ancora di più, le mani scivolano su e giù con l'attrito e la velocità giuste.

Senza fiato, Sam guarda in alto dentro le pupille dilatate di Dean.  
"Sto per...cazzo, Dean!"

E questo è tutto l'avvertimento che riesce a dare Sam mentre l’orgasmo schizza tra di loro, coprendo lo stomaco e la mano di Dean.

Il maggiore non riesce nemmeno a darlo un avvertimento e segue Sam mentre grida il suo nome.

Felice e appagato, Dean li pulisce e lascia che Sam lo tiri a sé, abbracciandolo a cucchiaio.

E’ Dean che dice finalmente ad alta voce, la voce spavalda e sicura:  
"Ti sei perso molto Cas."

Sam non è sicuro di ciò che l'angelo pensa di questo, ma percepisce la sua frustrazione, mentre coglie una rapida visione di piume arruffate sulle ali enormi.

 

***

 

Un'altra città. Un altro caso.

Solo non è un caso.  
La caccia con cui pensavano di avere a che fare risultò essere solo un gruppo di adolescenti con troppo tempo libero a disposizione.

Hanno lasciato la località in mattinata. Nonostante l'alcool non faccia realmente effetto su di loro, Dean e Sam sono in un bar, a bere, parlare, guardando il trambusto al tavolo da biliardo. Fanno finta di nulla, cercando di non espandere il desiderio che la connessione gli provoca, limitandosi alla vicinanza fisica stando uno di fronte all’altro.

Infine dirigendosi verso il tavolo da biliardo, Dean e Sam permettono alle loro mani di sfiorarsi. Il contatto fa rabbrividire il minore. Raggiunto il tavolo, Dean inizia la sua tiritera con un camionista babbeo e Sam riprende posto al bar, controllando in giro che siano al sicuro.

Per l'ultima mezz'ora, Sam sa che Cas è stato a camminare presso la riva di un lago finché non è calato il buio, i ciottoli chiari sotto le suole delle sue scarpe. Soddisfatto che sono al sicuro, il minore si rivolge all’angelo tramite il filo di grazia che li collega.

_Cas, sei occupato?_ Sam si appoggia contro un muro per guardare Dean che gioca.

_Tu non sei-_

_Non siete feriti._  
Sam studia il posteriore di Dean mentre si china sul tavolo per cogliere un colpo imbarazzante. Dean è nella parte "gioco per dimostrarti che sei una merda" del trambusto. _Stiamo bene. Tu…stai vedendo-_

_Questo?_  
La concentrazione di Cas viene portata su Sam e Dean. Il maggiore perde il suo tiro e guarda verso Sam come per dire "Smettila".

_Vieni da noi Cas, ci stai evitando..._

Cas non risponde a questo, ma Sam sente il desiderio che prova l’angelo.

_Non mordiamo Cas. Beh, non molto._

_Cristo, Sammy. Vuoi almeno abbassare i toni?_ Dean sostiene un altro colpo che manca di proposito. Getta un sorriso per metà mascherato da sopra la spalla e agita i suoi fianchi.

L’angelo si è seduto su una grande roccia accanto alla riva sassosa. Sam può sentire la rugosità della pietra sui palmi di Castiel, l'odore di terra bagnata che lo circonda. Sam e Dean avevano scoperto che c'era un limite, derivante dalla distanza che potevano avere, per inviare pensieri pienamente formati l'uno all'altro, ma con Cas non sembrava mai esserci distanza troppo grande.

_Ti prego_ , Sam chiede.

Da qualunque riva del lago l’angelo sia seduto, sospira e poi sorride. _Ci penserò._

 

***

 

Subito dopo un caso finito, Sam è fuori a prendere la cena da una tavola calda vicino quando il respiro gli si ferma nel petto e deve appoggiarsi al bancone. Si alza e riceve un paio di strane occhiate mentre cerca di ricomporsi, ma è piuttosto difficile dopo aver visto dei flash di Dean che sta aprendo la parte posteriore di se stesso nella stanza del motel.

Non sono solo flash. Si sente la fresca umidità del lubrificante, la dura pressione che esercita mentre Dean lavora con due dita dentro se stesso. La distanza tra loro è troppo grande per Sam per inviare un solo pensiero, ma sa che Dean sente come lo sta distraendo.

_DEAN_ , risuona la voce di Cas, come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Dopo aver armeggiato per pagare e raccolto il suo ordine, Sam non è del tutto sicuro di come fa a portare la cena nell’Impala e poi di nuovo al motel. La sua capacità di concentrarsi su più di una cosa è veramente messa alla prova quando sente Dean che inizia ad esplorare se stesso con un plug di silicone. Ma Sam ci mette meno di dieci minuti e entra a grandi passi nella stanza e, allo stesso tempo, Castiel sceglie di fare la sua comparsa.

Dean è steso sul letto ansimante, nudo, il sudore gli scivola sulla pelle e i capelli arruffati da tutte le parti. Il cervello di Sam impiega un secondo o due a rendersi conto di quello che ha sotto gli occhi di fronte a lui, il membro duro e un po’ di liquido che fuoriesce dalla fessura di Dean. Sam si lecca le labbra.

"Scatta una foto, che durerà più a lungo" scherza Dean e termina con un gemito, perché Cas è già in ginocchio sul letto di fronte a lui, una mano che sperimentalmente sfiora la parte finale del plug all'interno di Dean.

C'è una particolare intensità nel modo in cui Cas sta studiando Dean; tutta la ritrosia precedente è svanita. Sam mette giù il cibo e caccia via stivali e vestiti. Si alza sul letto e mira alla conquista del premio che vuole.

"Cas, togliti i vestiti" ordina il minore mentre l’angelo tocca di nuovo Dean che viene attraversato da un intenso brivido.

"Sì..." Cas scende dal letto, provocando un gemito da parte del biondo, e si spoglia rapidamente.

Prendendo il membro di Dean in mano, Sam stringe alla base.  
"Pazienza, ci arriveremo." dice il minore per poi rivolgersi a Cas.  
"Ti sei preso il tuo tempo."

Gli occhi sorprendentemente azzurri dell’angelo sono livellati con quelli di Sam e il più piccolo può sentire il fastidio di Cas al rimprovero più che chiaro.  
"Ero occupato."

"Uh-huh" Dean si sposta, ansimando senza far rumore. Il suo piacere, sollecitato dall’ampia dimensione del plug che stride contro la sua prostata, provoca due profondi gemiti da parte di Sam e Castiel.

Allentando la sua presa sull’erezione di Dean, Sam guarda verso il fratello  
"Voglio provare una cosa, puoi alzarti un secondo?”

Dean dà uno sguardo a Sam, come per dire ‘Sei serio?’, ma si alza dal letto e dopo Cas piomba a baciarlo. Sam sente quanto il bacio sia bagnato e sa che la cosa è piacevole, la sensazione compare lungo la loro grazia condivisa, lasciando il suo membro duro e la bramosia per un contatto più vero.

Alzatosi sul letto, Sam si stende di schiena con la testa verso il basso ad una certa distanza dai cuscini, le gambe un po’ piegate. Offre a Dean e Cas un flash di quello che vuole fare. Cas e Dean si staccano per riprendere fiato e poi Dean sale su, oltre Sam, lascia una scia di liquido fuoriuscita dal suo membro, sulla mascella di Sam mentre si mette in posizione su di lui. Con cautela, Cas si mette in posizione dietro Dean.

Le narici piene del suo odore muschiato, Sam prende avidamente l’erezione di Dean in bocca e comincia a succhiare e leccare. La lingua lo stuzzica e lo assaggia. Le labbra di Dean trovano il membro di Sam e iniziano a lambirlo, mentre la lingua di Castiel comincia a giocare avidamente con il plug all’interno di Dean.

E’ un ciclo di sensazioni squisite tra loro, che li guida su e li insegue disperatamente ricercando l’orgasmo. Ogni parte di loro è sovra stimolata dal circuito di retroazione che la grazia sta creando. Vivere ciò che l'altro sta provando e cercando di mantenere una parvenza di controllo in modo che possano andare avanti.

Dean agita i suoi fianchi fino a spingersi in profondità nella bocca di Sam, la punta del suo membro colpisce la parte posteriore della gola di Sam. Il minore riesce a mantenere il suo riflesso faringeo sotto controllo (a malapena), le guance scavate. Dean fa lo stesso con l’erezione del minore e Sam deve mantenere i suoi fianchi sotto controllo mentre riprende fiato attraverso le narici.

Un suono viscido e bagnato e un tonfo, sono i segnali che Cas ha rimosso il plug e la bocca di Dean impazzisce sul membro di Sam. Un dito esplora il foro di Dean accanto alla lingua di Castiel e Dean inizia a gemere con l’erezione di Sam ancora in bocca.

_Cazzo, Cas…_ Dean implora, chiaramente bisognoso di più.

Il letto si muove mentre Cas cambia posizione, e poi inizia a spingere dentro il buco aperto di Dean. La sua lunghezza riempie lo spazio stretto ed è come se Cas scopasse tutti e tre, è l'unico modo per descriverlo, la grazia alimenta il piacere di Dean e la sensazione di Cas all'interno di Dean è riflessa verso tutti loro.

Hanno trovato un loro equilibrio sul letto, e la precisa sincronia li coinvolge dandogli alla testa allo stesso tempo...Cas imposta un ritmo lento all’inizio. Ma questo non significa niente per Dean, che è ultrasensibile a questo punto. Ogni affondo di Castiel colpisce quel fascio di nervi all'interno Dean, mentre tutti e tre gridano in sincronia, ogni pensiero coerente è lontano.

Nessuno di loro durerà ancora a lungo. Sam può sentire il loro appagamento collettivo avvicinarsi, ma poi c'è un suono di qualcosa di rotto e una lampada va a schiantarsi a terra quando due ali di incredibili dimensioni si manifestano in tutta la loro maestosità. Cas geme di nuovo e le piume iniziano a muoversi e a colpire, contorcendosi. Sam non le può vedere, Dean lo scherma da quello spettacolo, ma lui le vede attraverso gli occhi di Dean, che catturano un pizzico di quella meraviglia.

L’orgasmo di Sam li colpisce all'improvviso, provocando un effetto domino, infatti il minore viene nella bocca di Dean, il maggiore si svuota nella sua e Cas grida di nuovo venendo, battendo le ali e riempiendo il buco di Dean. Sam continua a dire nella sua testa, _OhMioDioOhMioDio_ , e lascia scivolare il membro di Dean fuori dalla sua bocca. La mascella non gli fa male; lui sospetta che questo sia dovuto alla grazia.

Le ali ancora riempiono la stanza, Castiel si tira fuori da Dean e poi comincia a far sistemare i fratelli in modo che siano sullo stesso letto, la testa sui cuscini. L’angelo si mette in mezzo a loro, le ali piegate per tenerli al caldo.

Sam non può fermare l’impulso di toccare le piume e si concentra sulla loro morbidezza quando sono sulla sua pelle. _Sono belle_ , dice Sam e Castiel si gira strofinando la sua guancia contro quella del giovane. Trae a sé Sam per un bacio, Cas lecca nella bocca di Sam e sente il sapore di Dean.

Un braccio muscoloso si avvolge intorno alla pancia di Cas e le dita sfiorano Sam. "La prossima volta facciamo a turno." Dean dichiara, la voce pesante di beatitudine.

"Se insisti." Cas risponde tirando le ali più vicino su di loro.

I due fratelli si addormentano, cullati contro l’angelo.

 

***

 

Il tondino per cemento armato d’acciaio, fissa Sam al muro grezzo, il sangue già ristagna intorno ad esso e scivola sul petto e sulla schiena, lisciando i suoi vestiti. Le mani cominciano a scivolare e a scorrere nel sangue, cerca di tirarsi libero mentre il suo aggressore, un mutaforma attualmente sotto forma di un ex (ora morto) costruttore edile uomo, si dirige verso il lato del cantiere che Dean sta ispezionando.

_Si sta dirigendo verso di te!_ Sam lo avverte lungo il loro collegamento.

_Stai bene?_ Dean chiede, chiaramente preoccupato.

_Starò bene, solo non farlo saltare su di te._

Stringendo i denti mentre tira, Sam finalmente si libera della barra e può sentire la ferita che comincia a guarire. Colpi, abrasioni, tagli, ossa rotte, strangolamenti e bruciature, le solite lesioni da lavoro in realtà non sono più un problema con la grazia di Castiel al loro interno.

Vedendo un lampo del posto dove si trova Dean, Sam ha vede il mutaforma andare di soppiatto verso Dean mentre il fratello prepara la sua lama d'argento per combattere in una mano e alza la pistola caricata con proiettili d'argento con l’altra. Fa affidamento su Dean, è chiaro, tuttavia Sam inizia ad incespicarsi in direzione del fratello.

Ancora una volta ha la visione di Dean, Sam sente la pistola del maggiore fare fuoco -una, due, tre, quattro volte- il suono dello sparo riverbera attraverso il cantiere.  
Con la spalla che gli brucia, Sam continua ad avanzare verso il fratello.

_E 'morto?_

_Sì._

Un altro paio di iarde e Sam raggiunge Dean in piedi sopra il corpo del mutaforma.  
Durante la lotta si erano toccati in maniera inadeguata e scomposta e parte della pelle del mostro era schizzata via da lui.

"Figlio di puttana, correva verso di me. Ho lasciato cadere il coltello, ma-"

"È morto."

Sì, Dean sorride e poi tira Sam verso di lui prendendolo per i lati della camicia. Tastando con le dita trova la ferita in via di guarigione e il minore fa una smorfia. A mezza bocca, Sam cerca di spingere Dean via, ma il fratello gli avvolge un braccio intorno alla vita e lo tiene.

"Oh no, non ti sbarazzerai di me così facilmente" è il mezzo rimprovero di Dean, traboccante di preoccupazione.  
"Accidenti, ti ha davvero attraversato per bene." dice, sondando ora le ferite guarite sulla schiena di Sam.

Sam fa una smorfia. "Uh-huh, e brucia".

Metà di un battito e le labbra di Dean sono su quelle di Sam, possessive e felici. Morde il labbro inferiore di Sam e poi si fa strada nella sua bocca, la lingua colpisce i molari del minore. Entrambi sono rapidamente a corto di fiato e doloranti perché vogliono di più.

"Brucia meno ora?" Dean chiede, mentre mordicchia l'orecchio di Sam.

"Mmh…mmh. Ma voglio una doccia e- "

"Chiederò Cas di fermarsi." dice Dean facendogli l’occhiolino.

 

***

 

Quando appare Cas, Sam è ancora seduto sul bordo del letto, l’asciugamano intorno alle spalle mentre cerca di tamponare i capelli, vestito solo di boxer e una delle camicie di Dean. La doccia in funzione nel bagno è l'unico suono nella stanza mentre Cas si trova di fronte a Sam e si disseta avidamente di quella vista.

"Cas" dice Sam debolmente, a causa dello sguardo famelico negli occhi dell’angelo.  
"Hai intenzione di aspettare che ci sia anche Dean?"

Il moro scuote la testa e si fa largo nello spazio di Sam, la mano tesa e che strappa via l’asciugamano.

"Va bene."  
Anche se Sam può normalmente essere descritto come Top, pochi hanno incontrato quello sguardo pieno, l'angelo ha un piano e si possono sentire la determinazione e la voglia che s’irradiano da lui. E’ già chiaro a Sam dove tutto questo - dove lui – è diretto.

Tirando su Sam come se non pesasse nulla, Cas schiaccia le loro bocche insieme e richiede l’accesso. Aprendosi a Cas, il minore geme mentre la lingua dell’angelo comincia a dominare la sua bocca. In lontananza Sam sente Dean rabbrividire di aspettativa e poi si rende conto che la doccia si è fermata.

Aprendo la porta del bagno, Dean esce con l’asciugamano ai fianchi.

"Siete partiti senza di me, Cas?" Chiede Dean con arroganza.

"Non potevo lasciarlo solo" l’angelo risponde, interrompendo il bacio.

"Indossa troppi strati e anche tu" afferma Dean, tirando via il suo asciugamano e passandosi una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi.

Non c'è nessuna richiesta, solo Cas ruota su Sam, e lo aiuta a liberarsi della camicia e dei boxer. Un Dean nudo si dirige a grandi passi verso loro due e inizia ad aiutare Cas a togliersi i vestiti. Non hanno bisogno di pensare all’altro per sapere quello che vogliono chiedere. Scorre tutto logicamente attraverso la loro connessione, spingendoli ad andare avanti.

Una volta che sono tutti nudi, Sam si posiziona al centro del letto, in ginocchio, Dean in direzione della sua testa e Cas del suo posteriore. Improvvisamente, la bocca dell’angelo scende sul buco di Sam e Dean sulla sua bocca.

E così la rete di sensazioni ha inizio.  
La lingua peccaminosa di Castiel preme rapidamente per passare lo stretto anello di muscoli di Sam mentre Dean lo lascia senza fiato. Tutti e tre sono duri e perdono liquido, ma la cosa non può essere affrettata troppo.

Abbassandosi tra di loro, Sam cerca di prendere sia il membro di Dean che il suo, ma la mano gli viene schiaffeggiata via.

_Cas vuole provare qualcosa_ , risponde Dean e colpisce leggermente con la lingua i molari di Sam. Porta il minore più vicino a se e permette loro di sfregarsi uno contro l'altro.

_Beeeello, ma cosa è successo a ‘uno alla volta’?_ Sam chiede, gemendo.

_Abbiamo deciso di ignorarlo_ , risponde Cas ed è allora che la pressione della lingua di Castiel svanisce, lasciando Sam gemente nella bocca di Dean.

Una fresca pressione di qualcosa di vicino e indescrivibile si fa breccia sull’anello di muscoli di Sam e lo tira via dalla bocca di Dean.  
L'odore di ozono penetra l'aria.

"Che diavolo è questo?!" urla Sam, un’immagine confusa entra nella sua mente.  
Deve girarsi per vedere improvvisamente blu, dei filamenti incandescenti di luce che partono dal corpo di Castiel, alcuni verso l’aria e alcuni si dirigono in modo chiaro verso il buco di Sam.  
"E'...è..." _Grazia?_

Dean trascina la bocca di Sam indietro verso la sua.  
"Sì, e la stiamo percependo in modo dannatamente impressionante." Dean si tuffa sulla bocca di Sam di nuovo la stuzzica per aprirla.

Il filamento di grazia si spinge più in profondità dentro Sam e incontra poca resistenza, nonostante solo la lingua di Castiel l’abbia aperto prima e l'unica lubrificazione laggiù è la saliva evaporata.  
Sam trema e ansima nella bocca di Dean, praticamente si lamenta nel momento in cui il filamento tocca la sua prostata.

Incapace di credere a quella pressione intensa e deliziosa che questo sta causando, Sam finisce per andare incontro allo spesso filamento mentre questo comincia a spingere dentro e fuori di lui. Un brivido passa attraverso il minore quando un altro filo di grazia si avvolge attorno al suo membro e Dean geme sulla sua bocca mentre un altro stringe la sua erezione.

Cas si sposta da dietro Sam e inizia a riorganizzare loro tre, mettendo Dean e Sam uno di fronte all'altro sul letto – i filamenti di grazia ancora a lavoro – e se stesso nel mezzo. E’ troppo da accettare e Sam si ritrova a chiudere gli occhi, concentrandosi sulle sensazioni che fluiscono attraverso la sua mente e il suo corpo, ed è sopraffatto, tutti i pensieri vengono allontanati.

Cas scambia baci con entrambi, passa da Dean a Sam, da Sam a Dean. L’angelo incoraggia i fratelli ad avvolgere le loro mani intorno al suo membro e pomparlo mentre gira la testa di qua e di là. Un grosso filamento comincia a violare Dean, che inizia a sfregarsi un po’ (come se fosse in calore) contro la coscia di Cas.

Sam non ha aperto gli occhi un istante, è quasi troppo mentre la grazia dell’angelo lavora su di loro. Ma ora sbircia con gli occhi aperti e si ritrova circondato da luce blu, filamenti di grazia che si agitano ovunque e la vista splendida di Dean che inizia a perdere il controllo. Sam velocizza le mani su Cas, perché non è sicuro di riuscire a durare a lungo e nemmeno Dean.

 

I tentacoli eterei sincronizzano i loro movimenti contro le prostate di Sam e Dean, accanto a quelli che accarezzano i loro membri. Il liquido pre-seminale viene spalmato intorno alla punta delle loro erezioni, la stimolazione intensa li lascia sul precipizio di dolore e piacere.

_Io...so che...non è questo...quello che...in origine...intendevo..._ \- Cas cerca di comunicare - _ma sono contento...siamo qui ora._

_Basta, zitto e vieni!_ pretende Dean mentre lui e Sam arrivano all’orgasmo, il liquido bianco schizza su di loro e Cas. I filamenti di grazia si fermano fino a quando il flusso non cessa definitivamente e poi escono fuori e accarezzano i loro corpi ultra sensibili.

L’angelo fa scontrare violentemente la sua bocca contro quella di Dean e come gli è stato detto - la sensazione delle mani dei fratelli su di sé è incredibile e questo provoca una reazione di ritorno ai due uomini, lasciando i loro membri doloranti mentre cercano disperatamente di tornare duri, ma non possono - viene.  
Cas schizza sul proprio stomaco e sulle mani dei fratelli, gridando nella bocca di Dean.

I loro corpi crollano sul letto, caldi, appiccicosi e soddisfatti mentre i fili di grazia spariscono da questo piano di esistenza. Sam si rende conto che sta tremando, non è sicuro del perché e prima che possa dire o pensare nulla al riguardo, le ali di Castiel appaiono, formando un bozzolo di conforto intorno a loro tre. Sam aggroviglia le sue gambe con quelle di Cas e di Dean; un braccio sul petto dell’angelo, le dita che sfiorano suo fratello e le piume che gli accarezzano la schiena, tutto questo gli permette di rilassarsi.

Emettendo un sospiro morbido, Sam strofina il viso nei capelli di Castiel.  
"Vi amo ragazzi" mormora.

Egli può quasi vedere il sorriso, compiaciuto ma a disagio, di Dean e il rossore molto umano sul volto di Castiel.

"Idem" sputa fuori il maggiore, chiaramente imbarazzato dal sentimentalismo.

"E io voi due" dice Cas con fiducia e sposta un po’ le sue ali in modo che le piume possano accarezzarli di più.

La ferita del tondino per cemento armato è ormai dimenticata, e anche se dovranno lavarsi presto, e magari dovranno affrontare l’apocalisse, Sam sceglie di potersi divertire con la vicinanza che ha ora con Dean e Cas.  
Sam non sarà mai più veramente solo.

E lui è contento.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Siete arrivati fino a qui??  
> Ma grazie!! Lo apprezzo molto.  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate.  
> Grazie ancora.  
> Baci  
> Lucy


End file.
